Ep. 38: Huh!! A Ceasefire!?
Huh!! A Ceasefire!? is the thirty-eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the conclusion of a two-part story which introduces the "neutral" god Daijinryuu and foretells the potential final fate of Earth from the Dai/Gorma conflict. Synopsis Daijinryuu begins to destroy the world due to the war of the Dairanger and Gorma, forcing Kaku to confront the Gorma emperor on an extreme measure for stopping the judgement. Plot The Dairanger duck for cover. Daijinryuu lands on its feet on the Earth and stands upright. Shouji, Lin, Kazu, and Daigo come out of their hiding place and admire the leviathan. Daijinryuu looks over the Tokyo Tower. It walks slowly and stomps on Pachinko monster. Pachinco Daimeijin becomes normal human height and Shaddam pops out of him. The Triumvirate and the monster retreat. Daijinryuu continues walking. His eyes then become red and lethal amount of energy emits from it. He eliminates a giant part of Tokyo. Among the flames, it wipes out Ryuuseioh. Meanwhile at the hideout, everything is shaken and Master Kaku wonders what it was. Ambulance wails and the Dairanger are out of their suits, Lin looks for Kou. The adult male Dairanger help debris off people. Kazu goes to Kameo and says he knows who the dragon is. Master Kaku is shocked to hear ' Daijinryuu' as Kameo, Kaku, Ryou, Shouji, Kazu, and Daigo gather at the base. Kameo explains about the dragon. Shouji and Daigo blame the Gorma. Kaku close his eyes, he knows what he must do. Lin arrives and asking for help in looking for Kou. TV monitor shows the destruction Daijinryuu is causing over the city. Kameo and the others rush to it. Kaku turns to the team and tell them to take care of the situation as he ducks out. He goes to a wall at the back room, with his telekinesis he makes a brick come out of the wall. The brick wall opens a secret passage. The protruded brick returns to the wall by itself after the doors close. Down some stairs, he folds himself into a small crate. The crate levitates and sends himself away. Out of all the places he could go, Kakue goes to the Gorma Palace. Some of the Gorma cower and the others prepare themselves as the invader approaches. Shadam is understandably upset. Kaku's eyes glow. Kaku's energy blows them all away. Master Kaku calmly places a mask on. Zaidosu curses his name. And proceeds upstairs to confront the Emperor. He wants to try to negotiate a cease fire. The old crazy man laughs at him. Kaku stresses the seriousness. The Emperor's eye shows them Pachinco Daimeijin destroying the remnants of the city. The Dairanger won't let the Gorma harm more lives, but Kameo warns them not to get involved. They don't abide to the advice and transform and fight the monster with Dairen'oh. Kaku is amazed as well, the Emperor laughs until the palace itself starts shaking. Daijinryuu has deemed the Gorma responsible and starts attacking the palace. The pieces of the orbs hit the palace. The collumns inside fall and the Gorma cower. The Emperor falls from his placeholder and Kaku saves him. Daijinryuu then returns to the city where Dairen'oh and the monster are. Pachinco Daimeijin cowers in fear from Daijinryuu. Daijinryuu steps on the monster, killing it. Daigo applauds Daijinryuu for getting rid of their foe. Unfortunately, Daijinryuu is not on their side and splits Dairen'oh apart, knocking four of them out of their beasts. Leaving Ryuuseioh and Ryou at its mercy. As Daijinryuu lifts his foot, Kameo becomes DaiMugen. Ryuuseioh jumps inside the tortoise. Which is much to the relief of the others. Daijinryuu crushes Dai Mugen with his foot. The giant Leviathan's eyes die down and he releases Dai Mugen. Daigo wonders why. Dai Mugen runs off scared. Daijinryuu staying perfectly still. Then Daijinryuu lifted off back into the stars. Back at the base, the four adult male Dairanger are surprised to hear that the Gorma have called a cease fire and that Kaku spoke to them. Meanwhile at the Groma Palace.... The Emperor is surprised to find something. Lin searches for Kou and finds Byakkoshinken. Kou walks aimlessly through the rubble, seemingly depressed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Announcer: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *In the Power Rangers' episode "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun", the Dairenoh sword slashes were superimposed over the the scene where the Panchico monster begs for mercy from Daijinryuu to simulate that he was destroyed. *The destruction of the city and the Gorma Palace by Daijinryuu were played off as another planet in "The Power Transfer" two-parter. *During his conversation with Master Kaku, the Gorma Emperor states that he has to ask for forgiveness; combined with Kaku's usage of you energy, this hints at the Dairanger mentor's true nature. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Daijinryuu footage) (Great Famous Pachinko Player footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura